Saem!
by B Bright
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang guru tampan.. dan Byun Baekhyun seorang yang tak diinginkan/? WARNING GS for uke!
1. Chapter 1

**Saem!**

Author **:** B Bright

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** School life

Length **:** 1/?

Rate : Tebak sendiri

.

.

.

.

Baek pov

Aku tak menarik.

Aku tak cantik.

Aku tak pantas.

Aku tak pintar.

Bahkan otakku benar benar lambat.

Tak banyak yang menginginkanku.

Kalaupun ada itu hanya permainan.

...

"Hey baek! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kris itu?" tanya soo

"hm" jawabku datar

"Jangan bilang kalian belum bertukar pesan lagi?"

"Bukankah aku dan dia tak pernah bertukar pesan" jawabku datar

"Heol. Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran tanpa bertemu dan bertukar pesan selama sebulan ini ha?"

"Entah" jawabku menggidikkan bahu

"Ck, putuskan saja"

"Ah, benar juga soo-ya!" teriakku

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar memalukan-_-"

"Kau memang sahabat yang jjang/?" kataku sembari bertepuk tangan

"Jadi kau akan memutuskannya?"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang~"

 **To: Kris**

 **Ayo kita putus saja subae**

SEND

"Omo! Apa kau bodoh? Kau menyia-nyiakan namja tampan baek" ucap Kyungsoo heboh

"Aku tak peduli. Ia juga tak peduli. Jadi tak ada masalah kan?"

TING

 **From: Kris**

 **Geurae, mian.**

"Nih coba kau baca soo" ucapku sembari menujjukkan sms barusan

"Heol. Daebak"

"Cha aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu soo-ya~"

...

Aku membaca lagi pesan pesan Kris sunbae denganku semasa pacaran. Tak ada yang istimewa, bahkan panggilan sayangnya kepadaku hanya bisa dihitung dengan 1 tangan.

Kami pernah berkencan, meskipun hanya sekali. Saat itu malam minggu, aku diajak ke rumah saudaranya yang sedang sepi. Disana kami hanya bercerita dan berciuman. Entah mengapa saat ia mencoba untuk menciumku, aku hanya diam. Aku merasa seperti yeoja murahan mengingat saat itu juga pertama kalinya kami bertemu secara langsung.

Aku menatap wajahku dipantulan cermin. Tak ada yang berubah, aku tetap tak menarik. Tak pernah memakai kosmetik seperti yeoja yeoja lainnya, juga selalu mencatok rambut sebelum berangkat sekolah, dan mengecat kuku.

Aku memang tak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia tampan juga pintar, tak mungkin ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Yosh! Lupakan saja semua ini Baek, tak ada pentingnya."

Author pov

Hari berganti bulan hingga . . .

"Annyeong yeoreobeun saya disini menggantikan Siwon saem sementara untuk mengerjakan tugas kampus. Mohon kerjasamanya" ucap seseorang/?

Dengan malas baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat siapa pemilik suara bass itu. Dan..

DEG

'Lumayan juga' pikirnya :v

SKIP

"Hey bisakah kau mematikan dramamu itu? Pause saja filmnya kau bisa melihatnya nanti, bukankah itu lewat y******?" ucap saem pengganti itu

"Ne? Ah, tidak tidak, ini bukan dari y******, ini dari web saem. Sangat susah untuk di play lagi nantinya karena banyak halaman cekalan yang muncul jika saya menyentuhnya." ucap Baekhyun yang entah apa itu

"Ah, geurae biarkan saja. Tapi tetap kerjakan tugasnya"

"Ne"

TET TET

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Yak! Lihat Chan saem tampan sekali jika tersenyum seperti itu kyaa~"

"bla bla bla blabla"

"blabla"

Baek yang kebetulan mendengar mereka pun juga melihat ke arah objek mereka dimana terdapat seonggok/? manusia tampan bagai dewa/? Oh ayolah ia memang benar-benar tampan.

DUG DUG

"Hei Lu, siapa nama saem itu?" tanya baek sembari menyikut-nyikut/? lengan sahabatnya, Luhan.

"Hm? Ah, dia? Park Chanyeol. Wae?"

"Kurasa aku menyukainya" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek lama tadi/?

"..."

Karena tak mendengar jawaban ia memutuskan untuk melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Oy Lu! Kenapa hanya diam hanya. Tutup mulut itu bodoh-_-"

"Heol. Baek, apa aku tak salah dengar?" ucap Kyungsoo melongo yang juga kebetulan mendengarnya

"Heol. Ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian-_-"

"Kau.. benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Luhan

"Hng." Jawab baek sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan..

SMIRK

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja yang tidak enak akan hal ini' ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam hati

.

.

.

.

END?

Annyoooong~

Lagi coba coba~

Baekhyun sama saem saem ini terinspirasi dari mahasiswa KKN disekolah :3

Jadi maluu~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Saem!**

Author **:** B Bright

Main Cast **:** Byun Baekhyun (GS), Park Chanyeol

Genre **:** School life

Length **:** 1/?

Rate : Tebak sendiri

.

.

.

.

Baek pov

Hari ke 3

JENG JENG

Siang ini aku melakukan ibadah bersama teman-teman. Aku benar-benar berdo'a kali ini, tentunya mendo'akan keluargaku, saudara-saudaraku, teman-teman, dan Ahjussi?. Karna aku tak ingin banyak orang yang tau bahwa aku menyukainya maka kubuat sebutan ahjussi untuknya.

"Tuhan.. jika memang ia orangnya, tolonglah hambamu ini/?. Ah, kupikir aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, aku bahkan malu mengatakannya padaMu" curcolku

TOEL TOEL

Aku menoleh ke arah Luhan yang mencoba memanggilku, aku menjawab kode/? darinya.

'Ada apa?' jawabku mengangkat dagu

Luhan melirikkan matanya kedepan, akupun mengikuti arahannya.

DEG DEG

GREP

Aku membekap mulutku erat. Takutnya aku akan berteriak dan akan mengganggu yang lain-

'OMO OMO, mwoya. Kenapa ia ada didepanku? OMO OMO otoke/?' ucapku dalam hati

'Ya Tuhan, jika memang ini jawabanmu, maka aku akan berusaha.' Doa'ku tanpa melepas senyum gemas/?

Hari ke 4

SYUK~

SYUT

Kucondongkan badanku untuk mengintip Chan saem dan. . . sembunyi.

SYUK~

SYUT

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dasar penguntit"

"Ish diamlah. Bagaimana jika ketahuan ahjussi" jawabku tanpa melihat si mata belok/?

"Ekhem! Saem!"

SRET

Seketika kulihat matanya menatap mataku dan untungnya aku segera menarik diri bersembunyi sebelum..

JEDUK

"Akhh" ringisku merasa ngilu didahi gegara terbentur dinding

"Bwahaha!" tawa Kyung membahana/? sembari berlari terbirit-birit/?

"Yak! Awas kau!"

"Kau tak apa?"

DEG DEG

Kutolehkan kepalaku perlahan.. 'Oh My.. Tampan sekaliiii~'

"Hey?"

PUK

'What the- ia memegang kepalaku! Omo omo!'

"Ah, ne! Aku tak apa saem, aku permisi" ucapku buru-buru meninggalkannya

. .

"Astaga aku melakukan hal bodoh! Huwaaaa! Otohke huaaaaaaaa! Memalukan sekaliiii"

. . .

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek bodoh! Apa kau tak malu haish!"

. . .

"Eomma~ otohke~ huwaaaaaaaaa"

. . .

"Ahjussi pasti tak menyukaikuuu"

. . .

"Huwaaaaaaa andwae!"

. . .

Author pov

Sudah seminggu lamanya Baekhyun melakukan rutinitas itu

..

 _flasback on_

 _SWIP_

 _SRUK_

 _SWIP_

 _SRUK_

" _Mengintip siapa?"_

" _Hsssst! Ahjussi didalam" bisiknya_

" _Hah dasar penguntit"_

" _Suka-suka dong"_

 _SWIP_

 _DEG DEG!_

" _Ah, haha.. An-annyeonghaseyo saem haha" ucapnya gugup sembari melambaikan tangannya dan pergi_

 _flashback off_

..

TET TET

"Akhirnya pulang juga!"

"Badanku pegal semua!" oceh kedua sahabatnya

"Ck. Kajja kita beli kue~" seru Baek_-

"Kajja!" kali ini seru mereka bertiga kompak_-

SKIP

"Ah Baek, Soo, Sehun sudah menjemputku. Aku pulang dulu ne annyung"

"Baek, Jongin juga sudah menungguku. Sampai besok~"

"Nasib jomblo mah:( cepatlah pergi -_-"

"Hehe anyyeong Baek~"

'Hah, kapan mereka tak meninggalkanku -_-' geramnya dalam hati

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas sembari menunggu appanya menjemput (manis manja/?)

Dengan meniup sempolnya/? yang masih panas ia berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga, dan sesampainya dipuncak tangga/?

DEG

.

.

.

.

END?


End file.
